The Way It Begins
by s2bawfa
Summary: 14 Rogue no powers yet moves with abusive parents 2 New Orleans & meets her neighboors the Lebeaus Remy Rogue become close friends but 1 night changes all that & rogue is gone years later 2 met again can truth b found the love b saved mystery solved ROMY
1. Swamp Rat n River Rat

Rogue remembered the first time she had moved, her friends had told her that moving was like you were leaving a part of yourself behind and rogue felt that now. Why did she have to move? Rogue truly didn't know the answer all that she did know was that her father was abusive, her mother was just about never around and that they were moving to a town called New Orleans.

At the young age of thirteen rogue moved to a strange town called New Orleans. Back home in Mississippi the police had threatened her parents that if Rogue didn't get the care she deserved then she would get taken away from them. Though her parents didn't love rogue she couldn't help it but somewhat deep down love them and truthfully didn't want to leave them for a different strange family.

With being abused, unloved and mistreated over many years a shield had formed over rogue, protecting her from pain and being hurt too much. It also caused her to be hard and to speak her mind which in effect made the people around her outcast her. But Rogue didn't mind, she was a survivor and no matter what she would never give her family the satisfaction of seeing her break down, give it to no one.

Rogue leaned her head against the frame of the open car window. Her father drove the car into the new town and up into the drive way of there new house, her new prison. Most teenagers her age would have asked their parents during the ride to there new homes why it was they had to move, but not Rogue, she knew well enough that asking it would have a painful price.

In truth her name wasn't even Rogue, it was just something that she called herself and hoped that it would be a name for people in her new town to remember, and fear. _Why do ah want ta be feared? _She wondered as she opened her car door and stretched her legs. _Ah guess maybe because my life's been nottin but fear itself. _This was true and to prove this fact even more Rogue's father walked around the car towards her and pulled her out by her hair.

Rogue did not scream in pain nor did she try and stop him. She simply winced slightly from the pain that she felt from being around her father. 'Yer gonna come with me ta say hello ta our new neighbors' he yelled and released her hair. Rogue ran her fingers through her hair slightly trying to pull out a knot that her father had but in. 'Ya trying ta impress someone!'

'No Sir'

'Well good' He said, slamming his car door shut and then walking off towards the somewhat mansion sized house next to theirs. 'Because no one's ever gonna be impressed with _that_ and yer hairs too _weird_ anyway!'

Rogue sighed at this; her hair was weird though never the less she loved it. She had long curly brown hair with two white strips framing her face. Her father had told her when she was younger that it was her mother's fault that her hair looked so bad. At this moment in time her mother was pasted out in the passenger seat of the car, but Rogue could see quite clearly her mother's bright blonde hair which proved her father wrong.

_The only reason that we're goin' in ta meet these neighbors is cause the house makes them look rich and rich is some ting that ma father wants ta be apart of. _Rogue kicked at a stone near the door but stopped when her father elbowed her in the ribs hard. She grunted despite the fact that she didn't want him to see her in pain and rubbed her side.

He knocked loudly on the large oak door and stood back awaiting for the money to roll out. Rogue rolled her eyes when she saw that her father had begun to tuck in his shirt in an attempt to look half decent. But this made her think of what she had on and she starred down to see a pair of nice looking but old hole covered jeans, loss sneakers and a bright new red shirt. The shirt sadly was getting hard to wear; Rogue had awoken a few weeks ago to discover herself with large boobs that now made all of her shirts look too small for her. She had noticed though that now when she entered a room more people seemed to look up and over at her, she had to be somewhat truthful to herself that she liked the eyes.

'Hello there' her father said causing Rogue to shake her head awaking her from her trance like stare at the large oak door. She hadn't noticed that it had opened and there now stood a tall man with a thin mustache, and a pony tail leaning up against the door frame.

'Ello ya mus be da new neighbors ah be Jean-Luc Lebeau an who be dis flower?' He said smiling and glancing over at Rogue as he shook her father's outstretched hand.

'Oh this is---'

'Rogue' she finished for him and shook the mans hand. Rogue knew for a fact that her father had forgotten her name a long time ago.

The man smiled at her and then looked back to her father 'Ya want ta come in?' he asked. Rogue already knew what her fathers answer would be

'Yes' and they fallowed Jean-Luc Lebeau inside.

The house was large as Rogue had suspected, there seemed to be a room for just about everything.

'Listen ah have a bar downstairs if ya wanna get a drink hommie' Rogue's father nodded at the thought of beer and quickly fallowed Jean-Luc to the basement of the mansion home. Rogue sighed _a new neighbor wit a place were ma father can get beer free jus great _Rogue flopped down on the black leather couch in what Jean-Luc had told them was their Den. 'Man this guy has mer rooms then the president has wrinkles!' she yelled pressing one of the pillows into her face. 'An what the heck dose the guy need with them all, he lives alone fer gods sake?'

Remy Lebeau laughed at this. He had walked downstairs from his room to show his adopted father his morning collects and to tell him the there was new meat that had just moved in next door. Remy had been watching from his bedroom window a young girl that looked to be around his age being pulled by very unusual looking hair out of an old car. He wanted at that moment to jump out of the window like he's done many times before and help the girl but decided against it.

It shocked him to see that the girl did not cry nor did she try and stop the man. 'De pieties a tough one' he had told himself 'or at that very stupid' Remy wondered why the girl was inside of his house, though it wasn't the first time he had seen an unknown women in there, his father was quite the player. Something that Remy himself was growing to be.

'Do ya mind tellin' Remy why it be dat ya in his house?' He asked Rogue finally decided that he had spied on the girl enough.

Rogue sat up quickly. She hadn't heard anyone entering the house or from where the boy was, walk down the stairs. 'Ahm yer new neighbor yer father ahm guessing is showin mine the many different ways ta consume beer.' Remy laughed somewhat at this as he walked towards the girl. She was quite beautiful, Remy had to admit and her hair was simply up close amazing.

'Why ya starring at ma?' She asked annoyance in her voice.

Remy smiled at her and sat himself across from her on the couch 'Yer hair it be beautiful an very different'  
Rogue rolled her eyes and laid once more down on the couch, not caring if the boy was still watching her. 'Listen ah wouldn't be talkin yer wearing sunglasses inside an ya tell ma that ahm the different one?' Rogue closed her eyes and waited patiently for the boy to leave but couldn't hear anything indicating that he did.

Rogue sighed and sat up opening her eyes expecting the boy to still be across from her, sitting watching her but when she looked over he was gone. 'What the---' Rogue started but stopped herself realizing that boy had done just want she had wanted. _But ah gotta admit that he was a cute one. _She thought to herself smiling as she laid back down only to have her head land in someone's lap. 'Huh' Rogue opened her dark emerald eyes to see the boy starring down at her with strange looking black eyes with bright red orbs that made her heart jump.

_She doesn't scream but why?_ Thought Remy as he looked down at her awaiting for the girl to shriek or at that do something to indicate that she was afraid of him but nothing came, at least not what Remy had expected.

'Their beautiful' she said causing Remy to look down at her puzzled. Rogue smiled at sat herself up 'Yer eyes ah said they're nice lookin. Ya a mutant right?'

Remy nodded his head sadly 'But Remy don know what his power be yet'

Rogue nodded understanding and sighing stood from the couch with Remy who placed his sunglasses back on. 'Why do ya hide them?' she asked curious as to why a person needed to hide who they were.

'Cause some people don like who Remy be' Rogue nodded thinking back to a breakfast that her family had had were her father had been watching the news and was cursing out at the mutant attacks.

'_Stupid nasty mutants' Rogue's father yelled at the small television set which he spat his food as he did. 'Ah hope they all burn in hell' _

Rogue shook her head to try and forget the bad memory and saw that Remy was starring down at her. She hadn't noticed it before but the boy that kept calling himself _Remy _was taller then her and looked to be somewhat shorter then his own father. 'Ya ah know what ya mean' she finally said and began walking towards the large oak door deciding that she should return home and start unpacking her room boxes.

'Wait!' Remy yelled at her as she was about to turn the brass colored knob

'Yea' She asked turning around and folding her arms across her chest which she could tell the Remy boy was starring at 'An if yer gonna talk ta someone then look them in the eyes Swamp Rat'

Remy smiled at her 'Ya got a pen name fer Remy oh how sweet cher'

Rogue rolled her eyes 'Don't call ma _Cher. Remy _is that yer name or some ting?'

Remy smiled at this and took Rogue's hand and kissed the back of it. It had been the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her and this fact showed on her face 'Yea Remy be ma name an Remy be sweet like dat' Rogue pulled back her hand and shook her head and turned towards the door. She could feel the blush rising in her face, a thing that no one had yet to do to her. Rogue turned the knob and ran across the yard into her's, ignoring the yells coming from Remy.

_What the heck happened back there? _She wondered as she reached their family car and saw that her mother was no longer passed out inside. _That boy, Remy he-he-he _Rogue sighed and took a deep breath as to calm herself down. She slowly opened the back seat of the car and pulled out her boxes. Her room at that moment in time only had her furniture in it and if Rogue was going to sleep at all that night she needed to unpack and place every item that she owned in the large room.

_The posters are on the walls, the bed is made, the books are on the stupid lookin dinky shelf an ma clothes are in the closet and dresser. _Rogue sighed and glanced over at her nightstand next to her bed which was across from forest green her dish chair. In bright red it read 1 am. _Shit _she thought to herself and looked over her room one last time. 'Looks fine ta ma' she said and kicked off her boots which landed with thump on the carpeted ground. By know her father and mother were fast asleep dreaming that they had a perfect child. The though made Rogue laugh as she pulled off her jeans and pulled on an old pair of shorts. She was about to lay down under the many sheets and pillows that covered her double sized bed when she passed by her large window which had a seat that was now covered with pillows as well. Rogue remember that she had told herself when she had first seen the room that before she was going to go to bed that night she was going to sit on the ledge of the window.

Rogue sighed, she was not one to break a promise especially one to herself. She walked slowly towards her window and turned the gold colored handles. A gust of wind rushed at her relaxing Rogue and calming her. She smiled as she looked out at the view it gave her and was shocked to see someone else doing to same.

Rogue hadn't quite realized it before but the distance between her neighbor's house and her own wasn't that great in fact if a person wanted to they could very easily jump from her window to one of theirs. Rogue glanced inside of the window of the Lebeau house, she knew that it was wrong but she had the strangest feeling that someone over there had just been doing the same thing.

_Probably Remy _She thought and laughed as she sat down on the comfy window sheet still gazing over at the window. After much waiting the window finally opened and a very sleepily Remy looked over at her. 'Ya do know cher dat it be round 2 am no?'

Rogue yawned 'Yea ah do an ya know that ah told ya not ta call ma that right?'

Remy nodded and stepped up onto his own window seat and before Rogue could stop him jump across and into hers right next to her very gracefully. 'Ya but ya didn't tell Remy yer name Cher' She smiled at him though the happy feeling soon fell away which was replaced by the fact that her father was asleep in the next room.

Rogue stood from the window seat suddenly and looked fearfully at Remy 'Ya can't be here!' she said in a hushed yell

'No why not Cher?' He asked and began walking around her room. Remy shivered somewhat as a breeze entered the room through the open window. That was when Rogue noticed that Remy had no shirt on, a fact that made her face turn bright red.

Remy smiled at her 'What cher never seen a guys chest be fer? Aw don worry Remy's never seen a girls' He laughed somewhat at this but fear raced inside of Rogue.

'Rem ya shouldn't be here ya gotta go now!' she whispered and pulled Remy over towards the opened window.

'Wait what if Remy wanna stay de night ya know like a sleep over sound good no?'

Rogue was screaming inside finally broke down 'No ya don get it Rem ma father he don like mutants, he beats ma an if he sees ya here its death fer the both of us.' Rogue sat down on her window seat and starred down at the ground. Remy was a very nice person and she didn't quite want to admit it but she might have a small crush on him and she really didn't want him or at that herself to die.

Remy sighed, he knew that there was something going on between the girl and her father ever since he had pulled her out of the car by her hair. 'Cher' he said and lifted hr head by her chin she that she could look him in the eyes. 'Remy don like de fact dat dis man be hurtin ya but then again Remy don want ya or himself ta get hurt so he going go but on two conditions.'

Rogue looked up at him slight happiness in her eyes 'What jus make it quick' Remy smiled and nodded.

'One when ever tings be getting bad here jus jump ta Remy's room de window always be open. No matter de time Remy shall welcome ya over' Rogue nodded 'an two what be yer name?'

Remy looked at him shocked 'Rogue'

He smiled 'Dat be a very pretty name Rogue' the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Remy jumped up onto Rogue window seat and was about to jump over her Rogue grabbed his arm

'Rem' she said

'Yea cher?'

'Thanks fer the offer but ah don't think ah can' Remy turned around and looked down at her.

'What ya mean Rogue?'

'Well ah could just jump over an be safe an all over there but well most of the time there fighting at night ah jus take a walk around at night.'

Remy shook his head at this 'No cher ya gotta promise Remy dat ya won't do dat here'

'Why Rem?'

'Cause pitte de night time in New Orleans be an evil place full of bad people heck don Tell but Remy be a thief heck de Lebeau family is full of dem but Remy cant say more maybe later.' Rogue nodded 'Jus come over ta Remy's house when dat happens Remy give ya a place ta spend de night an ya be back home be fer morning.'

Rogue smiled at this and before she knew what she was doing hugged Remy. She felt like she could at that moment tell Remy anything and trust him just because he had been nice to her. And Remy couldn't quite tell why he had told her about his family or that she could stay at his house when things got bad he just did and had no regrets.

Rogue let Remy go and Remy jumped across back to his window. Rogue would sleep peacefully that night as would Remy.

Review thanks !


	2. thanks fer carin

'YER ALWAYS OUT PROBALY WITH ONE OF THOSE CAJUN GUYS YOU SLUT!' Rogue's father screamed at her mother downstairs in there kitchen.

'AH WOULDN'T BE TALKIN AH SEE THE WAY YA LOOK AT THOSE WOMEN ITS LIKE YOUR AT AN ALL YA CAN EAT BUFFIT JUS PICKEN OUT WHICH ONES YA WANNA DIG INTO FIRST!' Rogue's mother was a good match for her father when it came to yelling. It was one of the reasons that Rogue had guess why they had gotten married.

WELL IF YA DON'T LOVE MA THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YA STAY BITCH!' he yelled and Rogue could hear a chair being knocked over.

OUR DAUGHTER YA IDOIT HECK IF AH SPLIT AH DON'T WANT HER AN GOD KNOWS THAT YA DON'T!'

Rogue in truth couldn't take the screams anymore she felt tears begin to fill her eyes against her will. 'Ah won't cry' she told herself as she curled up into a ball on her window seat, pressing her face into her knees.

'SO JUS DUMP THE STUPID KID WITH ONE OF YER FAMILY MEMBERS HECK THEY DO LOVE TRASH!'

That was all that Rogue could take. The tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks and soon became like a waterfall. Rogue felt that she desperately wanted to leave at that moment. Her parents didn't want her which meant that Rogue could leave freely and they wouldn't care, they never cared. _But then again that Remy guy did tell ma that it wasn't safe fer ma ta walk around at night alone. _

'MA FAMILY DON'T LIKE TRASH THAT'S WHY THEY DIDN'T WANT MA TA MARRY YA! AND WHY NOT DROP THE GIRL WIT YERS THEY DO LOVE USLESS THINGS.' Her mother yelled

'Ah don't care what he said!' Rogue yelled to herself but it was no where near the level of yelling that her parents were doing. She stood from her window seat and walked across the room to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a pair of old sneakers and sunglasses. It was late in the afternoon and fading close to the night but Rogue only grabbed the sunglasses so that the people that saw her did not see her cry, not see her weak.

Rogue hopped up once more onto her window seat, this time opening the large window and jumping down to the ground two stories down. Rogue hit the wet grass hard and rolled somewhat ripping the left knee of her jeans. _Ah don't care _she thought as she stood and brushed off her jeans that now had a thick layer of mud on them. _Nothing matters any mer, they don't care about me, heck if ah broke ma leg right there they wouldn't even concerned ah'd lay there hurt fer days! _

Rogue began slowly at first down the street leading away from her house and into the heart of New Orleans but the slow walk soon turned into a fast run. Rogue's tears despite the fact that she was wearing sunglasses showed, running along side her, down her cold wind stinging cheeks. Rogue in truth loved to run, if she could she'd run forever for whenever she would run her worries seemed to vanish.

Rogue could soon she large groups of people walking around her and then knew that she had entered the heart of the city. _Ah don know what Remy had been talkin bout dis seems like a nice enough place, way better then my home for sure. _Rogue walked down the long dusty streets, she could still feel the tears falling down her cheeks and wiped at her face quickly so that no one had seen.

_Ah gotta stop crying, ah have ta face the facts sooner or later that they'll never want ma an, an_--- The more that Rogue seemed to think about her troubles the more her tears seemed to fall and soon Rogue began to hear herself whimpering despite her promise not to let anyone see her in pain.

Though one person in particular did. It was not at first to be truthful, Remy had been taking the wallet out of an old mans back pocket when a Running Rogue caught his hidden eyes. _No what de Rogue doing here! Remy told her ta stay home or at dat go ta Remy's room! _He sighed and pocketed the wallet which was filled with an assortment of twenties and fifties _dis man mus be a tourist _he thought and laughed somewhat realizing that this would defiantly scare the mans out look on traveling. He began to slowly fallow Rogue down the streets that he knew all too well, knew that weren't a place for her to be.

'Ello pitte ya look lost mind if ah help ya out?' Rogue turned her head to see a large heavy set lookin man with a long tattoo crawling up his left arm.

'Na ahm fine but thanks' she turned to leave but the tattoo made had a hold on her arm

'Nonsense miss ahm always one ta help so were ya lookin fer a hotel room?' a smile that brought chills down Rogue's spine crossed the mans face.

'Let go!' she said in a somewhat hushed voice for she didn't want to make a seen. _Wait a second why don ah wanna make this a seen! Heck this guy won't let ma go! Heck ma day jus keeps getting better an better! _

'Well what if ah don wanna pitte what ya gonna do then?' Rogue smiled at this. She thought back to when she was little her father had given her, her first and only lesson in Life.

'_If yer ever in trouble like someone aint gonna leave ya alone ya hurt dem till they do' Rogue's father told her as they drove their car towards their house from Rogue's school. A young Rogue or Marie sat in the passenger seat listening intently. _

'_But daddy how do ah hurt dem?' she asked and looked up happily at her father_

'_Ya kick them first, in the shin if it's semi-bad but in the groin if ya gotta' _

_Marie laughed somewhat at this 'then what daddy?' _

_He sighed 'Well if ya want ta ya can punch dem an then ya run' _

'_Run where daddy?' By now Rogue's father was becoming annoyed with his daughters' endless questions _

'_Listen up ya stop dem questions now got that?' he yelled somewhat making Marie cry 'Don't cry, we don cry only freaks an losers an quitters cry and we don cry got that?'_

'_Yes daddy' she said somewhat whimpering as she did, it was a bad thing though for her father, annoyed then reached his hand out and smacked her across the face._

'_AH TOLD YA SUCK THAT SHIT UP NOW!'_

Rogue took a deep breath as to push the bad memory down and looked and the man through her sunglasses once more 'Can ya please let go of ma?' she asked as politely as she could.

'What ya gonna do if ah don?' he asked and gripping her wrist tighter looked over at his friends and smiled.

Rogue smiled as well 'Well if ya must know this!' she said and brought her right leg up and angled it so that she hit the mans inner right thy. Rogue knew from doing this move many times before that it caused the person much pain and made it look like they had been hurt worse then they really had. She smiled down at the now whimpering man and his friends that were coming to his aid. But before Rogue left at a run away from the now forming crowd she bent down and told the man 'Don mess wit the Rogue' and smiling ran off.

Remy didn't know what to think of what he had just seen _Rogue she destroyed de mans jewels! _He yelled inside his head _but he did deserve it. Poor Rogue she looked quite sad when Remy saw her he better go an fine de chere _Remy started at a run as well, off towards the direction that he had seen Rogue run only minutes ago.

He became shocked somewhat to fine her sitting in the local Orland's park a place that not many went to now these days. Night had still had on his sunglasses to protect his mutation from other eyes. It was hard for him to spot out Rogue though he could hear her crying clearly. _Guess Remy's gotta pull dem off _he thought and sighing pulled off his glasses. Remy scanned the park until he found the source of the tears. Rogue sat curled up into a ball with her face close to her legs under a large oak tree. _Why she be crying? _He wondered and suddenly had the strangest desire to make her feel better an hurt the person that had made her cry.  
He sighed once more and using his thief skills snuck up next to Rogue and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She jolted up suddenly, body tense and scarred. 'Shhh chere it be okay now Remy here. He told ya not ta go out at night no?'

Rogue nodded her head and rested into Remy shocking him somewhat. 'That's not it Rem ya don get it' she told him and pulled on her sunglasses that she had taken off to cry.

'No cher' Remy told her and took her sunglasses away from her. He then turned so that she could look him in the eyes 'ya told Remy no hiding so now Remy gonna say de same'

Rogue smiled and before she knew what she was doing wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and began to cry right there in his arms.

He had no idea why Rogue was being so open to him or at that what was troubling her but all the same Remy held her in his arms until her tears began to end.

'Cher?' he asked when silence had fallen from her

'Ahm sorry Remy' she told him and pulled back from him and stood up.

'Sorry fer what?' He asked as he stood himself

'Fer breaking down like that'

Remy shook his head at this 'Cher der be nottin de matter wit cryin, everyone needs ta cry an be themselves at times no?'

'Ya ah guess so its jus they don want ma'

'what ya mean don't want ya?' he asked and looked up at her confused

Rogue sighed and began explaining the events of what had happened before her late night run.

'Dats heartless' he told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more, this time walking with her towards there houses.

'Ya but heck ah can't blame them'

Remy stopped mid step and turned to face Rogue. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes 'Never an Remy means never say dat Rogue yer not nottin, no trash or at dat worthless. Even if yer parents an family don care bout ya Remy do an he always do!'

Rogue couldn't not speak at this she could only do the first thing that came to her mind, she kisses Remy.

'What dat be fer?' he asked when she pulled back and looked at him

'Fer being the first person ta actually care fer ma'

Remy smiled at this and held Rogue close in his arms 'Get used ta it Cher cause Remy's not gonna stop, never.'

So what'd ya all think and I know if you read closing in all over my stories there's an oak tree scene lol I cant help myself ! Please Review thanks !


	3. Knight in Cajun Armor

The passing months in New Orleans had just about no change to them. Rogue had started high school in the ninth grade along with Remy in the tenth who was never quite there, sometimes late or never showing up at all. _Ah don get it _she wondered as she starred mindlessly out of her classroom window, not paying any attention to the new student teacher like everyone else in the room. _Remy's jus about never in class an when the guys here he don get in trouble fer it. What the hell is that all about? _But her mental question went unanswered as the classroom bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Rogue didn't move though still in deep thought, starring out her window. She knew that the bell had rung but didn't care; she had no need to return home. For the past week Rogue had been walking around town until sun set which at that point she would finally walk home. Though Remy didn't like the idea of Rogue walking around the heart of New Orleans alone his adopted father had taken care of that for him. Unknown to Rogue a close and very trusted member of the thieves guild fallowed her every step around town until she returned home at the end of the day.

Remy didn't quite like the fact that Rogue was being fallowed but then realized that his father was right for what he was doing. Over the months Rogue had grown close to the Lebeau family which meant that their enemies wanted to get even closer to her. It made Remy feel guilty at times, though he was helping Rogue be being her close friend he was also endangering her life at the same time. Remy though he didn't quite want to admit it, had begun to have one might call it a crush on Rogue though he never let it show. He would flirt with girls around he but when she had her back turned to him his eyes would leave the strange girl and return to her.

Rogue sighed and finally stood walking out of her classroom towards her locker.

'Hey there Rogue'

Rogue turned to see a tall muscular looking boy with red streaks running through his short hair. He smiled down at her with wandering blue eyes, as he leaned against a locker next to hers. The boy looked to be in the eleventh grade which didn't quite shock Rogue. On Rogue's first day at the new school she had received a lot of attention from the males in just about every grade. Now that it was months into the school year the attention seemed to stop but only when Remy was around her. She was thankful for the times that he had been around her, for some unknown reason they seamed to fear him, though the girls didn't. She hated it when they would walk up out of know where just to look at him, have him smile at them, though Remy didn't seem to mind. Rogue liked Remy she knew for a fact by the way that he acted around her when he saw another woman that he didn't like her back but for some unknown reason her feelings never went away and she was glad.

'So I've been watching you around school for sometime now'

'So ya have' she said rolling her eyes and pulling out her backpack from her locker.

'Yer always with that _Lebeau _guy you two like dating or something?'

_Yes we are we've been dating now fer a month and we make out every night and twice in the afternoon _Rogue wished mentally though she said 'no' sadly

A twisted grin crossed the blue eyed boy as he glanced down at Rogue, his blue eyes still wandering 'Then that's a good thing fer me'

Rogue turned to face him as she slammed her locker shut; this made his smile even brighter as he could look at her now better.

The blue eyed boy leaned off of the lockers to look some more at Rogue with his wandering eyes. She wore a long, flowing, black skirt with black combat boots. Rogue swung her backpack over her shoulder, a look of annoyance crosser her face as he continued to stare. She had on a low cut, v-neck white t-shirt that gave him along with the rest of the guys in New Orleans something to look at and there was a black chocker around her neck.

'Are ya jus gonna stare at ma fer the rest of the day or can ah go?' She asked and turned to leave.

'Wait!' he yelled and grabbed her shoulder, turned her around. 'How bout you and ma go fer a drive?' He asked and glanced down at her v-neck shirt once more that was it for Rogue though. Before the blue eyed boy knew what she was doing she slapped him hard across the face leaving a large red hand print.

He took a step back from her but smiled then moved closer grabbing her waist this time 'Gee I hope yer this aggressive in bed' he said with the same twisted smile that made Rogue want Remy even more.

Rogue tried to pull back but he had a strong grip on her waist 'Let go' She said and he did backing up his smile gone. Rogue knew for a face that her telling him to let go couldn't have made him do it and turned around to face Remy, a look of hatred and concern on his face. Before she had a chance to stop him he swung his fist at the boy, hitting his nose hard. He fell to the ground and by the amount of blood rushing out Rogue knew for a fact that Remy had broken it. He then turned to face her and was shocked to find confusion in her eyes, before Remy could stop her however she ran as fast as she could down the halls and out the doors of the high school.

Rogue could hear Remy's heavy and quick foot steps behind her but she didn't stop running. She could hear him calling out her name and for her to stop but it only made her pace quicken. Why had Remy punched that boy? Sure Rogue didn't like him but why did Remy do that for _her?_

'Chere wait fer Remy!' he yelled again and seeing no signs of her stopping quickened his pace as well. He knew that for some reason he had scarred Rogue but to be truthful seeing Rogue in that position had scarred him as well.

Rogue didn't stop or at that slow down, she just kept running until her right boot hit a small pot hole and she fell to the cement scrapping her left arm.

'Chere!' Remy yelled with concern as he ran to her side and bent down next to her.

'Ahm fine Swamp Rat' she said sitting up and looking over at her ripped backpack and her papers falling out _great jus great _she thought and winced as Remy poked her scrap. 'What the hell was that fer?' she asked grabbing her arm and rubbing it which turned out to be a bad idea for it was beginning to bleed.

'Remy sorry chere he jus wanted ta protect ya.'

Rogue sighed, inside she was skipping with joy at the thought of Remy being her knight and shining armor but outside she was different. She starred intently at the ground 'Ya act different' She said confusing Remy

'What ya mean Rogue?' He asked looking at her glad somewhat that her shirt was the way it was, perfect view for Remy.

'Ah mean when we're alone ta'gether an when yer around other women with ma and when there are guys hitting on ma.'

'So ya liked dat Bon à rien (good for nottin) loser grabbing you!' Remy stated defensively

Rogue glanced up at him 'No' she said and then starred back down at the ground just wishing that Remy knew what she meant.

Remy sighed, Rogue did have a point, Remy was different when guys were hitting on her, heck it drove him insane. _De Rogue be Remy's an—Remy cant say dat Rogue don be his Rogue be _he sighed and resting his hand under her chin raised it so that she could look him eye to eye.

'Chere, Rogue ah told ya dat Remy care fer ya an Remy don like it, ya see Remy be a guy, well da last time he checked he be one.' Remy smiled and looked down his pants saying to her 'Yup Remy still be a guy' Rogue laughed at this which made Remy smile 'Rogue ya need ta laugh mer Remy loves it when ya laugh.'

She smiled 'Ya were saying something bout being a guy'

'Right, well Remy be one an he knows what da tink when da see ya, beauty. Well there be some mer in der but Rem don want ta be gross!' Rogue's eyes widened as he called her beautiful but she hit his shoulder playfully for the last part.

Remy smiled as he helped Rogue up and picked up her backpack. 'Ya see cher Remy tink dat ya deserve better den dat' He walked over to her and wrapping an arm gently around her waist which drove the both of them mad began to walk towards their homes.

'Oh an whose the best ah deserve you?' she questioned playfully and turned to face Remy

'Well yea' He said smiling a sweet sexy smile that drove her insane.

Rogue took a step closer towards Remy which made begin to get nervous _why ya be nervous Remy stop dat! _He told himself but it didn't work

'So what ya gonna do Remy?' she asked sexily only inches from his face. Remy breathed in deeply he was about to speak when Rogue's father from their front porch yelled

'ROGUE YA PIECE OF HORSE SHIRT GET INSIDE NOW!' Rogue's father couldn't see the two of them for the were closer near Remy's house then Rogues and both Remy and Rogue were thankful for this.

Rogue sighed and smiling took her bag from Remy and began to walk off Remy to stunned to move. 'Bye sug' she said and walked into her house. Rogues father smacked her on the back of her head and Remy could hear him yelling 'WHERE HAVE YA BEEEN?' it made him sick and unknown to him at the time being Jean-Luc had been watching the event that had taken place from their front door and like a good thief he was gone before Remy looked up.

Remy opened the large window welcoming him into Rogue's dark bedroom. The alarm clock on her nightstand told him that it was four am but he didn't care. He closed the window carefully and walked like a thief over to Rogue. Rogue looked unearthly beautiful as she slept peacefully in her bed. He glanced down at her left arm and saw that she had done a self-bandage job and a bad one at that for there were parts still not covered. Remy smiled and sitting himself in her desk chair took her left arm in his hands and began to rewrap it. Rogue stirred lightly and opened her eyes somewhat to see Remy holding her hand. She smiled thinking that it was a dream and said 'hey sug' Remy looked up not realizing that Rogue had awakened

'Sorry ta wake ya chere' he said and smiling stood to leave

'No worries ah bet this is another dream anyway' she said and turned over in her bed so that she was leaning over the edge somewhat.

Remy smiled and the word 'dream' and turned back to her. He walked over and sitting himself on the edge of the bed said 'ya know when Remy said dat he be da guy fer ya'

'Ya sug why do ya ask?' she asked herself and sat up sleepily

'Well ya asked Remy what he gonna do about it he do dis' Remy pressed his lips to Rogue and kissed her lightly.

She opened her eyes and smiled 'shame dis is a dream Rem ah really like ya' She rested her head on her pillow once more and closed her eyes

'Wait a sec ya like Remy?' he asked and got down on the floor to look Rogue in the eyes

'Well yea but ya don like me back'

'Why ya tink dat Rogue?' Remy was stunned and inside he was dancing _Rogue likes Remy Rogue likes Remy!_

Rogue yawned, her minty breath rushing around Remy 'Well ya flirt with jus about anything even animals'

'No Remy don'

'Yea ya do'

Remy sighed 'Okay it be a puppy an dat be before ya knew ma an besides no need ta get jealous da puppy no love Remy back it be sad'

Rogue laughed at this and looked at Remy 'It dose make me jealous though' by now Rogue had realized that it wasn't a dream but she couldn't help herself

'Why cher?'

'Cause Rem ah wanna be the _one _ya flirt wit an love not jus another card in the deck, the queen of ya heart'

Remy was stunned it was as if Rogue was reading his soul 'ah wanna be da king of yer heart chere will ya let ma?'

Rogue smiled 'well yea sug that what I wanted heck I love da fact dat ya were ma knight an shining armor taday'

Remy smiled at this and kissed the top of her head he then walked to her window and opening it couldn't help but sigh

'What's wrong sug?' Rogue asked sitting up

'Ya tink dis be a dream cher'

'Na ah don't'

He looked over shocked 'Ya don't'

'Na now go we can talk later do ya know what time it be?'

Remy smiled at her 'ya time fer Remy ta get some sleep he been tinking of ya all night'


	4. Bad Girl

Remy smiled happily to himself at the dinner table three nights later. For once his father had joined him for the meal which made things even greater.

'Son why ya be so cheerful ta day?' he asked while taking another bite of his salmon.

He glanced over at Jean-Luc and after swallowing his food stated 'In two days it be ma chere's birthday'

Jean-Luc smiled at this 'Then ya must get da Rogue some ting nahce' Remy nodded and finally finishing his cat fish and rice stood to leave from the table. 'Um Rem wait a minute.' Remy turned half way out of the kitchen to face Jean-Luc 'It has come ta my attention dat there's another guild forming in da town'

Remy frowned at this 'Den he have ta shut dem down be fer they get anywhere'

Jean-Luc smiled at Remy proud 'Exactly Remy now what ya need ta do is go ta town an' inform Julien dat he need ta keep an even closer eye on dat friend of yers'

'Rogue?'

'Dats da one' Remy frowned inside at this though he nodded his head to Jean-Luc and began walking upstairs to his bedroom. Remy didn't trust Julien at all, he had once dated his younger sister and when the two split up the friendship between them never was the same again. _Remy gotta keep an even closer eye on da Rogue now_ he thought and turned the knob of his bedroom door slowly.

Rogue was laying on Remy's bed fast asleep in the cool darkness of his room. She had gotten home early that day in high hopes that she could just go up to her room and do her mile high pile of homework but her father had other ideas. Ideas that she was a bad child and needed to be taught a lesson. As soon as she could get away from him and lock herself in her room Rogue did so and waiting a few minutes until the pounding on her bedroom door stopped at which time she ran quickly over into Remy's room.

Remy placed his hand on the wall next to his door and was about to flick the switch, which would make his room light up like the sun when a sound caught his ears. It was faint but still a sound, soft uneasy breathing as if the person had been crying just minutes before.

_Rogue _was the first thing to come to his mind 'Chere?' he said to the still uncomfortable dark room. He listened as something stirred the sheets on his bed. Remy couldn't take the darkness any longer now; he flicked the switch on the wall and finally seeing Rogue's shacking body on the side of his king sized bed he ran quickly towards her.

'Chere' he said as he reached her and gasped somewhat at her appearance.

'Remy' she said and opening her eyes sat up quickly moving away from him to the other end of the bed. 'Holy crap what time is it! Ahm sorry ah didn't mean ta be here this long!' she began to walk towards Remy's window but he now stood in her way. 'Rem move ah gotta get back ma dad will be mad'

Remy didn't say anything just raised his hand to move a piece of whitish red hair from her face and became shocked and even more mad to find that it had been hiding a large welt under it.

'Oh Rogue' he said sadly pitying her, Rogue's arms and neck were covered with a large assortment of black, blue and purple marks. Remy could make out the impression of a large red hand print around her neck that was starting to form purple as well.

Rogue slapped away Remy's hand which was still next to her face 'Ah don't want yer pity!' she spat at him and pushed him aside trying to once again leave.

Remy turned and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving which turned out to be a bad idea for Rogue quickly winced in pain.

'Rogue!' Remy yelled quickly letting her go but she wouldn't let him near her. She flung her arms in the air every time he tried to make a move towards her.

'Jus leave ma alone alright ah was bad an' this is what happens ta bad people' She couldn't look into Remy's eyes; she wanted to break down into his arms again and cry but didn't want him to pity her.

'Rogue ahm not gonna do dat ah promise jus let Remy help ya please' she shuddered slightly and was shocked find that when she looked up Remy was very carefully holding her in his arms.

And then she began, the tears fell from her eyes along with confusing words and things that Remy could barley make out. They stood there for only a few minutes before Remy could hear Rogue's crying and whimpers no longer. He pulled back from her to take a better look at her face and became shocked when she said

'Ya shouldn't ta do this Rem'

Remy gazed at her confused 'What ya mean cher?'

She looked up at him into his eyes 'Ya shouldn't care' Before Remy could say anything more Rogue opened his bedroom window and returned to her room. Remy shook his head and quickly walked to his window and before Rogue could shut her's all the way yelled over

'But why!' Rogue glanced up and gave him a fake smile.

'Cause ahm not worth it' and before Remy could tell her other wise she closed and locked the large window that had once welcomed Remy inside.

'She's so stupid!' Remy yelled and turned away from the still open window and was shocked to see Jean-Luc standing in the open frame. 'What are ya doin' here?' Remy asked anger in his voice as he walked over towards his bed and sat himself down on the edge right were Rogue had just been.

'Ya know that ya shouldn't be mad at her' He told him and walked further into his room

'Oh and whys that she don want Remy's help'

Jean-Luc smiled, shook his head and sighed at Remy 'ya sure bout dat?'

'Well if Remy not be mistaken yer were jus der' he said raising his hands in the air and flopping back on him bed closing his eyes tightly.

'What if ah were ta tell ya dat being a mutant is the worst thing that anyone can do, worse den murder'

Remy was sitting up now 'Ah would tell ya dat ya were off yer rocker'

He smiled 'Well what if I'd been telling you dat ever since ah found ya. You'd tink that ah be right an dat being a mutant be bad'

'Alright so?'

Jean-Luc shook him head once more 'Yer friend ahm guessing has ever since she be little been told dat she be bad' Remy thought this over and when he looked up to respond to what he had just told him Jean-Luc was gone.

Remy's mind kept thinking over the thought of what Jean-Luc had told him that night. His last sight before he fell asleep early in the morning was of Rogue sitting on her window seat pressing ice to her left arm.

What'd ya think, sad yea but really makes ya think.

Next Chappy: more Rogue and Rem duh, Rogue's birthday and for the chappy after that a surprise twist

Preview:

Rogue tear filled eyes slowly opened Remy's window and jumped down to the muddy grass below. Cold wet rain clouded her vision as she picked up her bags and run slowly towards the parked blue car in front of her house. Remy walked into his bedroom thinking that Rogue would be there wanting to talk to him about what had just happened but was shocked to find that when he turned on the lights, there was no one there just a small scrap of paper blowing around his room from the wind from the open window.


	5. Hidden Truth

Rogue had kept her distance from Remy the next day at school, for once he had showed up. Rogue first guess was that Remy was going to come up to her and ask her if she was alright but he didn't. He did not smile at her in the halls, did not ask her to join him at lunch nor did he meet her at her locker in between classes. Rogue sighed she was somewhat happy inside that Remy was doing as she asked him but the more she thought about last night the more she missed him. _If Remy had come near ma at all ta day he would have pitied ma _she thought as she slowly began to walk through the mess of students towards her locker. Her arms hit those of others around her making her wince slightly under her breath in pain. _An' that's jus what ah didn't want him ta do right? _She reached her locker thankfully and began to slowly turn the metal lock _Rogue ya jus have ta face the facts yer different, bad an' the only one that's ever gonna stand up fer ya is yerself so ya gotta take care of yerself. No mer crying, no mer takin' shit from yer parents nor any body else. No one is gonna care bout ya despite what the swamp rat says so you gotta_

Though what she thought was sad it was true, Rogue smiled at this, for once she finally had a plain for her life well a small one.

Rogue pulled open her locker door forcefully. It swung hard, hitting someone that had been standing next to her trying to think up something to say to her. The first words to leave his mouth were 'Oy dat hurt!' Rogue turned around sharply not truly that shocked to see Remy rubbing his nose were the locker had hit him

'Sorry' she said to him not knowing what else to say. All day Rogue had though up things to say to Remy when he had tried to talk to her again about what had happened. 'Get Lost' 'Fuck Off' 'Drop Dead' 'It really hadn't been ma pa's fault ah walked into a wall' the list went on but as soon as she saw Remy's eyes the hatful words fell and all that she could say was 'sorry'

When ever Remy got alone time with Rogue in public he would show her his eyes, take off his sunglasses, show her the thing she loved so much about him. That day Remy had for once been in school because he knew for a fact that Rogue's window would be locked that afternoon and didn't really feel like picking it. He had to talk to her, he had seen her about a hundred times that day but each time he saw her the memories came flooding back. _Rogue say dat she be bad but dat no be true an' even so Remy still gonna love her. God why can't Remy jus tell her dat? Wait does Remy love her?_

Remy starred mindlessly at Rogue for a few minutes before he shook his head finally finding the right thing to tell her but she was gone. He glanced around the empty halls wondering which direction Rogue had gone but couldn't find anything. Remy sighed and leaned against the locked next to her still open one. He closed his eyes in frustration but then opened them sharply realizing that it was open.

'Da Rogue left her locker open' He stated aloud and glanced inside of it the though of it being wrong not even crossing his mind. Rogue had the normal student materials inside of her locker unlike what Remy had inside of his, nothing. Her books were messily placed on the bottom of the locker; papers fell out as he tried to see what else was inside. He saw a few taped up pictures hanging in the back of it; one of her seemed to get the most of his attention. Remy reached inside and pealed off the small hand sized picture of Rogue.

The date on the corner told Remy that it had been taken the day before Rogue had moved to New Orleans. Rogue in the picture was standing in the rain, he could see quite clearly that she was crying but her tears were well mixed with the rain. Her hair was drenched and clinging to the sides of her face though it was pulled back behind her ears, all but her white strips. She was wearing the same dark hole covered jeans that Remy had seen her in the day that he had met her but she had on a black halter top that clung to her body and did her well. She didn't have any shoes on in the picture and Rogue was somewhat looking up at the sky yet still looking at the camera. Remy frowned in confusion slightly looking at her face. In most pictures taken in the rain the face are not easy to see but for Rogue it was as if hers was glowing. Her skin was white pale and her eyes seemed too starred down into your soul when you looked at them. They were filled with overwhelming pain, anger and sadness that made Remy want to go into the picture and hold her. Rogue's lips looked a dark purplish color and over all she looked to die for beautiful but at the same time free. It was as if this picture was showing Remy the true Rogue, she was not hiding behind a fake smile nor was she under an attitude or anything like that. He could see what she was really, sad yet powerful inside. He could tell that she had been through a lot but never the less didn't care. She didn't hide in fear under her tears just let them run not caring who saw. It was the true Rogue an angle.

Remy placed the picture of Rogue in one of his many hidden pockets of his new trench coat that his father had just bought him. He closed Rogue's locker and started out of the building. 'Rogue is an angle' he thought aloud 'an' no matter what she tells Remy he has to protect her, help her, and care fer her for der is something there to care for.' He pulled out his cell phone for a main pocket of his coat, it had been vibrating for a long time now though he had been to busy with Rogue's picture to notice it. He glanced down at the screen that told him that it was Jean-Luc that had been calling him all this time. Remy pressed the small cell phone to his ear

'Ello?' He said into it half expecting his father to be screaming his head off at him

'Remy are ya der?' he yelled through the phone, his voice was crackly as if Jean-Luc was running as he talked

'Yea what be da trouble?'

'Ahm sorry ah made a mistake of trustin' him'

'What are ya talkin bout!' Remy yelled now pushing open the doors of the school. Before Remy could hear what Jean-Luc yelled back at him Remy fell to the ground a sharp pain arising from the side of his face.

'Night night Lebeau' He gripped the baseball bat tightly in his hand 'Put him in da trunk' he told the other three men that were standing next to him. Julian picked up Remy's dropped cell phone and pressed it to his ear. Through it he could hear Jean-Luc yelling though it was crackled 'They've takin' Rogue son ahm sorry ah made a mistake she's gone!' Julian smiled to himself as he turned and watched as the three new members of the Rippers guild threw Remy Lebeau into the trunk of his car.

'Remy?' Jean-Luc yelled through the phone once more

'The Prince of Thieves is dead'

'What have you done Julian?' screamed Jean-Luc through the phone making him smile

'The little Coonass shall soon see his Bon à rien Haught again'

Coonass----- an EXTREMELY bad slang word for a Cajun. It is the most derogatory thing you could call a Cajun, it what I wrote up there Julian is calling Remy that.

Bon à rien------ Good for nothing

Haught-------- cherished one

Julian tells on the phone to Jean-Luc:

'The little bad thing to call a Cajun shall soon see his good for nothing cherished one again'

If any of you are confused listen, he told Jean-Luc that Remy was dead and that he'll see Rogue again soon. Also think back to the last chapter and what I said about the friendship between Remy and Julian. That should help.

Next Chapter: someone gets powers; Jean-Luc comes to save the day but no need, Rogue well think back to that preview I wrote for you in the last chapter huh huh lol

Another look into the future of my story lol:

Rogue sighed as she walked to school not truthfully caring that she had to today. _Stupid Logan she_ thought thinking back to that morning. Rouge, like always not watching were she was walking tripped over a crack on the side walk causing her to drop her books and papers on the ground. 'Shit!' she said and bent down beginning to pick them up. Remy Lebeau from the roof top above Rogue glanced down curiously and angry at her. He pulled out of his old tan trench coat an old picture of Rogue in the rain. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He glanced back down at her she was not standing but leaning up against the buildings brick wall breathing heavily. Was there something wrong with her? Despite the fact that Remy hated her he felt worried.

'Maybe Logan was right' Rogue told herself leaning off of the wall and placing an ungloved hand to her pale forehead 'Then again ahm never gonna tell him that' She bent down to pick up her books but the dizziness over powered her once more and she passed out, hitting her head on the hard concrete as she did.

Well what do you all think Remy's gonna do?

Why was he angry?

Logan was right about what?

Is she going to be alright?

What mistake did Remy make before?

Why dose he hate her?

What's the matter with her?

So many questions unanswered oh well you shall soon find out. Review thanks !


	6. Anger comes Alive

Remy moaned out, slightly squinting his eyes not sure as to why there was a sharp pain in the back of his head. In an instant though memories came flooding back to him. Fear raced through his body which he soon realized was tied to a metal pole with even heavier metal chains. He glanced around the building that he seemed to be in. His feet were only inches off the ground and as he glanced over he saw the person that made anger plus dangerously through his body.

"Yer a monster!" Remy yelled and over to the figure walking slowly from the shadows of the dimly lit building. Julian smiled over at him. When he didn't say anything back to Remy he screamed out as he pulled at his heavy chains "Where's Rogue ya Bon à rien traitor?"

Julian simply smiled at this "Oh so _ahm _the _traitor_ now?"

"Oh please ya've always been ya coonass!"

Now finally Julian frowned at Remy and punched his squirming bound body hard in the stomach. Remy groaned in pain and looked into his eyes to see them dancing with extreme happiness and delight. He slowly began to back away from Remy still smiling "So do ya mean dat bitch of yers!"

Remy frowned "Don ya dare call her dat now were da fuck is she! Ya better not have hurt her!" he yelled once more and watched in anger as Julian laughed

"Oh and what are ya gonna do bout dat!" He smiled over at Remy as he watched his face go from extreme anger to over whelming horror as rogue was dragged into the room by her hair bound to a chair. When he pulled her up so that the chair was sitting strait up under one of the few lights in the room Remy could clearly see that Rogue was not crying despite the fact that her face was simi purplish and bleeding down the side and the fact that she was in the case that she was.

"What have ya done ta her?" he yelled as he squirmed trying to break free from his chains.

"Why don't we ask her" Julian then walked over to Rouge who was starring at Remy eyes filled with immeasurable pain that only she let him see. He bent down next to her and ripped off the silver tape that had been placed over her mouth and Remy watched in horror as Rogue spat a large wad of spit in his face. She then before Julian or the man that had dragged her into the room that now stood behind her could do otherwise looked over at Remy once more and said to him "Don' worry bout ma got that get out of here if ya can don' worry!"

Julian laughed at this as Rogue was hit across the face by a new man up coming from the shadows which enraged Remy even more. "Remy can't go anywhere Cher though if ya ask ma if he could he'd leave ya in a heart beat."

"That's a lie!" Remy yelled still struggling

"Oh ya did dat ta ma sister she was left in tears by ya!" Julian spat at Remy

He frowned "dat what dis all bout, Belle! Please get over dat man an' let Rogue go!"

Julian smiled "No how bout ya see jus what ya did ta her"

"What ya talkin' bout" he said fear in his voice and his eyes widened as the man that had just slapped Rogue now began to punch her in the chest over and over again.

"Rogue!" he yelled and struggled more, his eyes burning with anger.

"That's right John's gonna make ya feel what Belle felt bi' hitting ya were it hurts most."

Remy watched in horror as Rogue was punched, cut, kissed, grabbed and stabbed over and over again.

"Chere it gonna be alright" he told her lovingly still fighting with the heavy chains as he watched the man _John_ cut Rogue's shirt and a part of her chest apart. "Stop dat!" he yelled but it did little help.

Julian walked over to Rogue and bent down so that they were eye level. "Why don' ya cry cher?" he asked a grim smile on his sick and twisted face.

Rogue looked over at him and smiled herself, shocking the whole room. "Ya tink this is the worst pain ah've felt please when ah get out of these binds yer gonna wish ya were dead." She stated coolly and calmly

Julian laughed once more "Oh is that so"

"Yeah it is" and with that Rogue spit on him again. It seemed to her that the only thing that she at the moment could do against his was spit at him so she did it as mush as she could. Julian frowned and wiped it off his face. He looked over at John who nodded and returned to torching Rogue or as it now seemed Remy.

Remy's eyes grew dark once more with over whelming anger. He couldn't take it any longer he had to help Rogue, had to make them pay. "What are ya doing!" Julian yelled at Remy as the chains around his hands turned and glowed a pinkish color. Before he could stop what was happening the chains exploded setting Remy free.

I don't know should I end it here ….. Na lol

"Let her go!" Remy screamed still holding a part of the pinkish chain in hand.

John smiled at him and stabbed Rogue in the shoulder with the knife he had been holding. Remy screamed out as he wrapped the chain around his neck and let go watching as his head exploded off his body.

He touched the tape on Rogue's arms and legs lightly and they fell to pieces. Rogue fell to the hard cement floor gasping for breath. There was another loud explosion and Remy turned to see Jean Luc along with a large amount of the thieves at his side.

"Remy!" he yelled and ran towards him but stopped when he saw his glowing hands. "Yer powers there---"

"Yeah ah know" he bent down next to Rogue and smiled "Chere ya alright" but Rogue couldn't answer. She gasped for breathe and in her attempts to respond she coughed up blood and passed out.

"She's gonna be alright son" Jean Luc said as Remy stood not touching Rogue in fear of hurting her with his newly found powers.

Two thieves members appeared and picked up the unconscious Rogue and took her off.

"Were taking her back ta the house she'll be safe there until she goes"

"goes?" he asked

"Home"

Remy frown at this but even more at the sight of Julian running off out of the building with a few of the other traitors. He began to run towards them wanting nothing more then at that moment in time to make them all pay but someone had him around the shoulders.

"Let ma go!" he screamed as Jean Luc faced his held back son "Rem' if ya go after dem yer gonna be no better then dem"

Remy struggled to break free of the now three men that were holding him in place, avoiding his still glowing hands. "They must pay fer what da did ta Rogue!" he yelled causing the glow to grow even brighter.

Jean Luc frowned and reached into his own trench coat pocket and pulled out a bottle and rag "Ahm sorry Rem' but ah can't let ya do dat" He places the now wet rag over Remy's face and he soon passed out against his will.

Well ya 'Why did you have to end it there?' well because 1. I wanted to and 2. it'll make you want more lol moo ha ha

Next Chappy: Rogue awakes and returns home to BLANK. What's Jean Luc up to? And what can Remy do when he wakes up as well?

Key things to see in the next chappy:

Gloves

Tears

Twists

Don't ya hate me? Lol. Review thanks!


	7. Service Water Fight

When Rogue awoke her whole body felt numb with overwhelming pain. She tried to sit herself up from the bed that she had found herself in but could not. She tried to call out to the people that where making a great amount of noise on the other side of the bedroom door but her throat felt dry and scratchy and all that came out was a series of loud and painful coughs.

The brass door knob however despite the fact that Rogue hadn't called out to them turned and a tall and rather bulkily man with tattoos tracing there way down both of his large arms walk in. Fear ran down Rogue's spine "Who the fuck are ya?" she managed to get out and before the pain in her dry throat took over once more said "where am ah an' what's going on!" She coughed again and this time the bulkily man walked over to her and handed her a tall glass with a clear liquid inside. She looked up at him curiously still coughing and now holding her hand to her mouth to suppress it.

"Its water pitte" he said with a deep voice and at this Rogue quickly took the glass and jugged in down in one shot. When she looked back up at him again now somewhat gasping for air but never the less still coughing he was smiling. The man quickly took the glass and still smiling but now also laughing a bit said "Yer in da Lebeau house don' worry, here ah'll go an' get ya some mer water" With that said and done he quickly left the room but he didn't shut the door this time.

Rogue sat there in the large bed for only a few moments before the memories as to what happened before she awoke in the strange bed returned "Remy!" she yelled out and quickly stood from the bed. This however turned out to be a bad idea, her body was weak and frail now, an overwhelming rush of dizziness swept over her and she quickly had to grab hold of the table next to the bed for support. She stood there gasping for breath for only a few moments before she slowly walked over towards the door, her one hand holding the wall rather like a small child in the deep end of a swimming pool would do when they couldn't swim as well as the others.

Rogue glanced out of the door frame and all at once the talk and movement that hand been taking place stopped and all eyes feel upon her. It looked to Rogue as if there were maybe fifty, seventy at the most people right there around the as Rogue guessed, the living room. However Rogue did not see Remy anywhere in the mess of Cajuns. "Miss Rogue?" Rogue glanced quickly over to the far left of the crowd where her name had just been shouted from. She left the safety and support of the wall and began walking towards the area until she found the source, Jean Luc Lebeau.

He smiled down at her and went in ta hug her however when he did she winced loudly in pain "pitte are ya alright, ya should still be restin'."

Rogue smiled weakly up at him "Ahm fahne jus a bit sore what happened ta Remy this is all ma fault ahm so sor---" she rambled on

But he quickly cut her off "My dear pitte how can dis be yer fault?" The whole room became if it was possible quieter all awaiting to hear her response

"Well they took ma an' he fallowed after so ah guess---" But again she was cut off though this time it was from a young women closest to them in the crowd who just so happened to be sitting on top of what looked like a large packing box.

"Ya mus be joking child dos Coonass' have been wantin' dat boy long be fer ya came in ta dis town." She paused and began to pull her long blonde hair up into a high bun "Its likely dis be all about dat _Belle_ gal dat Remy can never stop breakin' hearts" She said the name of the girl with great hatred and anger causing Rogue to wonder.

"_Belle?_" Rogue asked sounding somewhat confused now "Wait I've heard of her the one guy was talking about her" She looked up and over at Jean Luc now

"Yes dat be Julian and you see it seems he found out that you had some ta do ta dis guild an' so went fer ya as bait again ahm sor--"

"_Guild_?" Rogue asked becoming more confused by the passing second. A few of the people in the room starting to laugh at this as if there was a missing piece of the puzzle that Rogue couldn't get.

"Yes the Lebeau's, we, all of us in dis house rahght now are the _Theifs" _The blonde Women started smiling oddly at her as she pulled a long dagger out from nowhere and threw it into the air and without missing a beat caught it once more without a single scratch on her.

"Jan likes ta show off" Rogue quickly turned around and saw once more the bulkily man and yet again there was a glass of water in his hand. "Oh yes ma name is Duke" Rogue smiled up at him again and took the glass of water, taking a sip of it as she did.

"thanks" she said when she surfaced from drinking once more and look then back to Jean Luc "Where's Remy is he hurt an his hands--"

"He be fahne just a bit well---" he pauses and a few people in the large crowd of the living room including Jan and Duke yelled out to finish his sentence:

"Fired up"

"Hot Headed"

"Handicapped"

"Glowing"

"An' asshole" finished off Jan causing Rogue to look at her oddly but Duke to laugh

"Yer jus man cause when ya went in ta check in on the mate he---"

"TRIED TA FUCKIN' KILL MA" she yelled out defensively as she stood from the box, dagger in hand and started towards Duke. Luckily though about maybe seven of the men around her took hold of her squirming body stopping her from getting her kill. Rogue had to admit though she did wonder who would have won in a fight bulkily Duke or Dagger Jan?

She did not have much time to ponder on this however for Jean Luc leaned down next to her as the mess of the little fight began and whispered into her ear "_Yer folks where here a bit ago lookin' fer ya. Told dem ya were at the school, fer after program thing" _She looked up at him now, Jan had finally broke free of the men amazingly and was now charging towards Duke once more who was now clenching his large fists ready to fight.

"Thanks" Rogue finally said to Jean Luc as she handed him the water "Fer every tang" She then began walking backwards through the crowd not taking her eyes off Jean Luc. "Ah'll come back when ah can!" she yelled out to him though she doubted he heard her for bets were now being yelled as to who would win the fight. Rogue would have bet on Jan, if she had gotten past those seven and more men just to get to him Rogue knew that she was quite determined to win and probably would.

When Rogue opened the front door she was shocked to find that it was raining outside. Not just a small drizzle but a large down pour. She sighed as she, taking a deep breath ran away from the Lebeau's front porch and began striding quickly across the lawn towards her own home. She wondered what her father would say when she walking into the house supposedly from her _after school thing_ as Mr. Lebeau had put it. But what she guessed and what little she could see most of her arms were different shades of black, blue and purple. Her shirt that had once been nice and white was now rather ripped, cut apart and blood stained. She guessed that this was how her whole body looked, cut apart, purple and blood covered. She then knew that if she did go in threw the front door her father would start to yell and scream at her call her a slut and what not. Rogue didn't want that right now she had been through enough already. Instead she started for the side of the house to where her window was. First she rubbing her numb arms to get the feeling back into them before she began to climb the side wall up towards her window which she remembered for a fact was not locked. _'Never lock yer window cher jus like ya can never lock yer heart from Remy' _Rogue hoped beyond hoped that Remy was going to be alright.

When she finally pulled herself into her bedroom the lights were off and she could hear her parents down stairs talking like normal people. Fear once again that day raced through her body, Rogue knew from past experiences that when ever her parents talked lovingly or just like human beings there was a catch, some reason for Rogue to be on her guard and careful. She walked slowly as to not make a sound telling her parents that she was in deed now home. She walked into her bathroom and looked up at herself in the mirror. She had been right. Her face wasn't that bad a few cuts and bruises here and there but her hair which should have been brown with white stripes framing the face was now somewhat redish, blood stained, the white on it now looked close to unreal, sickening. Rogue knew that she didn't have much time to shower and clean her bloodily hair she did however take the wet wash cloth and tried her best to somewhat clean the strips so that it wouldn't be too noticeable.

She quickly changed her cut up and stained clothes and threw them into the back of her closet knowing that there'd be no hope of saving them at all. When she got down stairs, walking quite slowly just incase she had to make herself a quick get away she was more shocked then waking up to the bulkily man. Her mother, father and a women in a navy blue suit and long curly red hair where all sitting around the living room talking like normal people though for an odd reason Rogue felt something odd in the air. Was it bad, did something happen? The red headed women glanced up at her; her eyes seemed to dance with happiness for a moment but the flicker of feeling was gone and her eyes looked emotionless once more.

She stood from the couch that sat up against the living room wall and walked towards Rogue. She examined her as if she was a fresh slice of meat that she was about to buy "I see that our _sources_ did not lie" She then glanced over at her parents and said "I thought you said that she wasn't home?" There was a long pause were Rogue thought her parents would, should have said something but they did not. The women turned again to Rogue and smiled but she could tell that it was fake. "I'm with the child protection services and I'm here to take you to your new faster home in New Jersey"

Rogue could not speak, could not breath, could not understand what was happening. Any other time that this had happened in her life she would have been dancing around the room and would have hugged the service women happily, but now, but Remy, but why?

But why?

Review.

Runs Off, Remy not awake, What's with Jean Luc? Poor Poor Rogue has someone entered and now trying to control her painful life?


	8. Just Why

She had been told to pack her bags, been told that because of the seriousness of her _conduction _as she and the other men that had come later had called it, she had to leave that day. But Rogue could not bring herself to move from her bed on which she sat, tears despite the fact that she did not wish them to fell from her eyes and streamed down her face. _How could they know that ah was being abused ah only told----_At this thought Rogue stood from her bed quickly as if she had just sat on a pin. She had only told Remy the thought came to her but the only question now was why would he. "Ah thought he loved ma?" She whispered sadly to herself a painful truth coming to her and punching her hard in the chest. "Ma parents' don love ma" She slowly walked over to her closet and pulled out a large black suit case and a large black as well duffel bag. "Ah have no friends an' ah never will" She walked now to her dresser and began throwing all of the clothes that she owned, not many to be exact, into the suitcase. "Remy never loved ma he was just" She paused during which she had to cup her hands over her face to contain her crying which was now becoming overwhelming "He was jus—jus using ma!" she yelled now and walked to her desk and unplugged her laptop and took the few books she owned off the top.

Rogue walked around her room and took whatever it wad that she thought she'd need and what to survive the life that she knew for a fact that she was destined to live, a life alone. When finally close to all of her room was packed up she walked to the top of her dresser to the only item that she had not stuffed into the bags, A picture framed of Remy and herself. Rogue picked it up with shaky hands and held it tightly for a moment "Ah have ta see him be fer ah go" She thought aloud pressing a hand over her mouth coming into realization that this would without a doubt be the last time that she ever saw him and despite the fact that he may not love her she would for ever and always love him.

She could hear the men that had joined the service women an hour later walking up the steps to as Rogue guessed to collect her and her stuff. Without a second thought she, still holding the picture frame walked over to her window seat and stepping on it opened her bedroom window. It was still pouring out side, as if mother nature was crying for her. Rogue took a deep breath and before she could mentally talk herself out of it jumped across to Remy's window sill.

It was open.

Rogue walked into Remy's bedroom it was dark and quite causing Rogue's never ending sobs to echo around the room. _He's not here _she thought and then wondered to herself if she should just go. "Would it even make a difference?" No he doesn't want me here anyway, she finally decided and turned to go back threw the window where she knew for a fact the service people where waiting for her.

"Rogue?" she heard her name being called from behind her causing her to turn her head around quickly, Remy.

She could not speak the pain inside of her was overwhelming now and all that she wanted to do was burry her head in his chest and cry a ocean of painful tears, but she could not any more. All that she could utter threw her sobs was "Why" in a shaky voice. She did not give him time to answer however and turned to leave threw the window once more

"Chere wait please!" he yelled at her causing her to turn to him again, the never ending tears streaming down her cheeks once more. Rogue shook her head sadly and opened his window again a cold gust of wind blew threw pushing her back slightly. _She's so weak_ he thought and then anger took over him causing him to yell out at her "Rogue why are ya leavin' ma?" Remy then walking close to her grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand and holding it tightly so that she could not go said again. "Is it because Remy be a freak now dat it?" Rogue shook her head "Yer the coonass that's makin' ma leave!" she yelled at him struggling to make him let her go. _Isn't that what he wants after all? _ Remy slapped Rogue across the face hard. He truthfully did not mean to but for an odd reason he did. Rogue pushed away from him finally and held herself next to the open window, rain coming threw fast

"Chere ahm sorry ah----"Remy tried to go near her but she pushed him away

"Did ya hate ma that much?" She yelled at him not able to contain her anger and rage any longer

"ITS NOT REMY'S FAULT HE BE A MUTANT!" he screamed at her causing her to shiver slightly in fear. Remy couldn't take it any more he didn't care if Rogue was afraid of him, or if he had hurt her. He had tried to help her, save her and this was the thanks that he got

"Why?" she tried but Remy did not look at her

"You truly are yer father's daughter" he told her making her face go pale white. Rogue placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in internal pain. She had wanted to be mad at Remy but could not she was only sad now about what he had done, had forced her to leave. It was now however that Remy looked into her eyes and saw something that made his stomach churn in guilt and pain. There was overwhelming fear, pain, sadness, loneliness and grief in her eyes. But the odd thing about this was that it wasn't just in her eyes it was around her too as if he was sensing her feelings and there wasn't a single one of anger in the air. _But why? _

Rogue stepped up onto Remy's window seat and was about to jump down but before she did she said "Even if ya don' love ma anymer an' want ma ta leave ah don't care. Ah wanted ta be mad at ya" Remy could not take his eyes off of her now and could not stop starring at the feelings in her eyes and in the air around her "but ah can't. Ahm jus sad now that the first person that ah loved did this ta ma" with that said Rogue jumped down out of the window to the wet muddy grass below, Remy however did not watch her run across the grass to the blue car parked out front waiting for her. He did not see the car drive off and the sad look in her eyes and the tears running down her cheeks as Rogue watched the house until she couldn't see it any longer.

As the car turned a corner Rogue's view of the Lebeau house fell and she turned around in her seat and starred out the side window thinking to herself _Rogue ya jus have ta face the facts yer different, alone, unloved an' the only one that's ever gonna stand up fer ya is yerself so ya gotta take care of yerself. No mer crying, no mer takin' shit from yer parents, their gone and so no body else from now on. No one is gonna care bout ya despite what the swamp rat said so you gotta do it yerself. He lied ta ya, they lied ta ya and that's what every is gonna do fer the rest of yer life. Watch ya, Pity ya, Fear ya, Lie ta ya, An' Hurt ya. _"Trust No one" Rogue whispered to herself causing the red headed women to turn her head around from the front seat and look at her oddly

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" she said to her _Trust no one ever again._

The Service Women Had Asked Rogue What Was Wrong. She Had Told Her Simply 'Nothing' Though In Truth It Was 'Everything'

**Review All! **


	9. years flow by & we're back but so many ?

Rogue stirred in her restless sleep the sudden sound of thunder awakening her. She felt overwhelmingly dizzy, fait and hot and the psyches in her mindscape for an odd reason were quiet for once.

"What the fuck" she groaned out as she tried to stand from her bed and was eminently swept down to the floor, her vision becoming cloudy. Rogue held her head in her pale hands tightly as the room span around causing her to want to throw up what little she had been able to eat the night before. _Calm down sug yer jus' over stressed this is jus yer min' tellin' ya to relax fer once in yer life! _

She closed her eyes tightly until she began to feel the pain of it and finally opened her eyes to the now still room.

"Finally" she sighed in relief and stood from the cool carpet. Rogue had been feeling like this for the past week now, over stressed and over worked but she still dare not tell a soul it was the way that she liked it best. She stretched yawning slightly as she walked across the room, past her roommate Kitty's bed and opened the balcony doors.

A smile swept across her face causing Remy to grow angry. Why was it that ever when he had tried to escape from his past, it managed to find him and taunt him anyways. It was her, his Rogue in the pale untouchable flesh and just the sight of her made him want to fall in love with her all over again, yet just the thought of what she had done made him want to kill her.

"_Chere wait please!" he yelled at her causing her to turn to him again, the never ending tears streaming down her cheeks once more. Rogue shook her head sadly and opened his window again a cold gust of wind blew threw pushing her back slightly. She's so weak he thought and then anger took over him causing him to yell out at her "Rogue why are ya leavin' ma?" Remy then walking close to her grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand and holding it tightly so that she could not go said again. "Is it because Remy be a freak now dat it?" Rogue shook her head "Yer the coonass that's makin' ma leave!" she yelled at him struggling to make him let her go. Isn't that what he wants after all? Remy slapped Rogue across the face hard. He truthfully did not mean to but for an odd reason he did. Rogue pushed away from him finally and held herself next to the open window, rain coming threw fast_

"_Chere ahm sorry ah----"Remy tried to go near her but she pushed him away_

"_Did ya hate ma that much?" She yelled at him not able to contain her anger and rage any longer_

"_ITS NOT REMY'S FAULT HE BE A MUTANT!" he screamed at her causing her to shiver slightly in fear. Remy couldn't take it any more he didn't care if Rogue was afraid of him, or if he had hurt her. He had tried to help her, save her and this was the thanks that he got_

"_Why?" she tried but Remy did not look at her_

"_You truly are yer father's daughter" he told her making her face go pale white. Rogue placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in internal pain. She had wanted to be mad at Remy but could not she was only sad now about what he had done, had forced her to leave. It was now however that Remy looked into her eyes and saw something that made his stomach churn in guilt and pain. There was overwhelming fear, pain, sadness, loneliness and grief in her eyes. But the odd thing about this was that it wasn't just in her eyes it was around her too as if he was sensing her feelings and there wasn't a single one of anger in the air. But why?_

_Rogue stepped up onto Remy's window seat and was about to jump down but before she did she said "Even if ya don' love ma anymer an' want ma ta leave ah don't care. Ah wanted ta be mad at ya" Remy could not take his eyes off of her now and could not stop starring at the feelings in her eyes and in the air around her "but ah can't. Ahm jus sad now that the first person that ah loved did this ta ma" with that said Rogue jumped down out of the window to the wet muddy grass below_

Remy shook off the memory and tried not to think at all, his job was to watch the Xavier mansion not to think back on the love he had once shared with the enemy. He sighed and took yet another drag of his cigarette, it was a bad habit but he had to do something to keep his mind off of _her_.

Rogue took a deep breathe in relaxing herself and sat on the edge of the railing swinging her legs over the side. She love to go out there in the fresh cool misty morning air, it was just so peaceful unlike everything else in her life.

"Ah can't believe ah saw him after all these years" she whispered into the night thankful that no one could hear her…but he did.

She frowned now thinking back to the last time that she had gazed into his eyes. It had been one day when she had decided to stay after school and use their work out room instead of the one at the house because if she had to work out one more day with the constant interoperations that came with living there she was going to drain someone.

It was the greatest feeling to be alone and not have to worry about hurting anyone with her powers the feeling however didn't last long.

**One week previous.**

_Rogue walked home from the schools cardio room smiling she had trained from three hours straight without one person running up to her asking her something nor one person in her face about something that she did or said. She turned the corner now starting up the large hill leading to the Xavier mansion when she felt it. The feeling that she was not alone anymore or at that never was. _

"_Show yer self!" she yelled out angrily as she set her things down and though she was in only a sports bra and yoga pants she had a good feeling that the person wasn't human._

_The faint sound of a person clapping reached her ears and Rogue spun around with a round house kick but he had grabbed her leg, Remy had grabbed her leg._

" _Ma chere is that any way ta treat an' ol' friend" she smiled and dropping her leg pulled her closing with his bow staff behind her back "an ol' lover?"_

_Anger boiled up inside of her on the brink of spilling out "Don' ya dare fucking touch ma!" she yelled and pulled herself out of his grasps shocked somewhat that he had let her go so easily. _

"_Ya never said that in the past!" he screamed at her causing her go in to slap him but he grabbed her wrist with his gloved hands. "Shame ya got such a cruel power" Rogue whipped out of his hand once more "remind ma Rogue did we ever hit it off?" _

_This seem to cause Rogue's temper to finally flair up but then thinking back a single tear simply ran down her left cheek _

_She turned wiping it before he could see, though he had. "Na but if ahm not mistaken ya had told me after that sick perv at school had tried to rape me and I had run off scarring up my arm" she then lifter up her left arm to show that there was indeed a scar still there from when Rogue had tripped in the pot hole because Remy was running after her. She now looked into his eyes and saw the memories, the hurt and the same pain that she herself was feeling as well "Come on Swap Rat what did ya tell ma" _

_Remy glanced into her eyes now, he had been avoiding them in fear that he would fall in love again, want to hold her again, he had had reason to fear. _

"_Remy had told ya that night when he had snuck into yer room through yer window like we always had done that he cared fer ya an' would never let anyone hurt ya" _

_Rogue smirked at this and once more against her will yet another set of tears fell "Yeah well ya did a fahne job sug because yer the one that's hurtin' ma now" She with that lifted up her wrist that he had just been holding, it was red and he could see that a bruise was starting to form. Rogue grabbed her duffel bag and swinging it over her shoulder, continuing her way up the hill she said to herself though he had heard her yet again "Some knight an' shinin' armor"_

Once more Rogue began to feel herself becoming dizzy and her vision began to cloud up. _Ah feel like ahm gonna pass out! _She gripped the railing tightly and with all her might forced herself to fall backwards onto the cement balcony rather then forward down two stories into the thorny rose bushes below. She laid there for what seemed like an hour unable to move, her body felt searing pain all over, her head was buzzing and she wanted to scream so badly but the sleepiness was setting in. _I'll just lie here…for a little while then go back inside _

Remy watched in horror as Rogues eyes closed tightly and she forced herself with much difficulty to not fall over the edge and hit her head on the cold hard cement. _Da Rogue's not getting up, is she hurt? _Secretly Remy's body and mind went into a panic and the worry spread _Remy jus wait an' if she don' get up soon den he'll go over der an' see fer himself. _And so Remy waiting and waiting and unknown to him Rogue laid there though still somewhat conscious began to drift off to a painful sleep.

"Alright now Remy can't take dis no mer" he said quietly to himself and jumped down from the tree top to which he had been sitting in, smoking this whole time. Carefully he made it across the grounds without a single camera nor sensor discovering his presence a trick that his father had taught him when he was just a child. He skillfully reached down into his old worn out tan trench coat and pulling out his bow staff extended it and jumped up onto Rogues balcony and bent down next to her small frail body.

He did not say a thing, just turning her over held her safely in his arms. He was alone now just him and his thoughts and so finally after many years of avoiding it "I've missed you Rogue" he whispered into her ear and held her tightly in his arms. It seemed to Remy that an hour had passed but to Rouge who was now in a dream like state it was too long.

She glanced up at Remy with her bright emerald eyes and he gazed down at her panic running through his veins as to what she was about to do to him. But he had had no reason to for Rogue simply smiled and buried her head down into her chest shocking him.

"Its good ta see ya again Remy" She said

"It is?" he asked confused to no end

She laughed somewhat a thing that Rogue never really did "Yes ya haven't visited ma dreams in what now a week?"

Remy sighed _she be tinkin' dat dis all be a dream well dat much hasn't changed wait cher still be dreaming bout Remy ah though she----_

"Yes ma chere it has been too long tell Remy how ya been feelin?"

With this Rogue held him tighter and frowned "I've been in so much pain Remy" she glanced up at him now into his eyes, hers of which were starting to tear up "Make it stop please"

_Rogue she's in pain she be hurting! _Worry and sorrow overwhelmed Remy but only for a short amount of time before the anger set in once more _good now she feel what Remy been feelin' cause of what she did _

"Remy ahm gonna go back inside ta my bed now it's too cold" she said trying to stand but with little luck for the fever that had been brewing inside of her body had finally set in from the week and she could barely walk.

"Whoa cher easy now let Remy help ya" she smiled at this and closed her eyes as Remy lifted her light body up into his arms. She rested her head into his chest again and not a moment later was shocked to find herself resting down into her bed and Remy pulling the sheets up around her. "Good Night ma chere" he said sweetly feeling like he did with her as he had only when he was a teenage. He turned to leave for the balcony doors again when her voice caught his ears

"Ah wish" she opened her eyes and looked into his "Ah wish dat the other you, da real you could see me once more as ya do Remy"

He smiled but it feel and cracked into a million pieces as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep

"Remy would love dat wit all his heart cher" he said aloud to himself as he hopped onto his bike at the bottom of the hill and started it up. Remy picked up the helmet and took one more glance at the window to where he had just held her in his arms last "But this don' change any thang cher what ya did Remy shall never forgive ya, never" Remy put his helmet one and began his way back to his new home, his mind racing faster then his dying heart.

So many questions but heres one that I can answer

My computer crashed a total of three times and I am proud to say that I have a F in Science yeah go me! So there's the answer for why I've been missing hope you still love me and enjoyed!

Review!


	10. Answers

Rogue sighed; there was too much noise, why was everyone making so much noise

Rogue sighed; there was too much noise, why was everyone making so much noise?

She opened here eyes slightly to find her roommate kitty gone and what looked like a mountain of clothes on the floor. "What time is it?" she wondered aloud as she looked over to her alarm clock, shocked to find that it was almost seven in the morning "Fuck!" she yelled and jumped out of bed and was hit by a wave of dizziness. _What am ah pregnant? _She thought as she stripped out of her shorts and tank top and reached for her dark blue jeans _Well that's highly unlikely since I haven't had sex in years_ she thought again as she threw on a plain black t-shirt not carrying to find her makeup. Rogue quickly ran her brush threw her long curly brown, white hair as she ran/tripped down the stairs hitting Logan as she did.

"Relax Stripes where's the fire?" he said and looked at her strangely "You feelin' alright?"

"Peachy" she said as she dashed into the kitchen hoping that Scott hadn't left just yet. _The one day ah don't wear makeup and he looks at me like ah have three heads_

"Their gone" he said as he fallowed her in

"Fuck!" she said under her breath as she sat down at the table and pulled on one of her boots feeling as though her head was about to split into two.

"Maybe you should just stay home you look like shit" he said as he sat down next to her and took a sip of his beer.

"Gee thanks, words of wisdom from a man whose drinkin' be fer eight. Ahm fahne." And with that said she stood and grabbing her books off of the table opened the door and was gone.

Rogue sighed as she walked to school not truthfully caring that she had to today. _Stupid Logan she_ thought thinking back to what he had said. Rouge, like always not watching were she was walking tripped over a crack on the side walk causing her to drop her books and papers on the ground. "Shit today just isn't ma fuckin' day!" she said and bent down beginning to pick them up.

Remy Lebeau from the roof top above Rogue glanced down curiously and angry at her. He pulled out of his old tan trench coat an old picture of Rogue in the rain. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He glanced back down at her she was not standing but leaning up against the buildings brick wall breathing heavily. Was there something wrong with her? Despite the fact that Remy hated her he felt worried.

"Maybe Logan was right" Rogue told herself leaning off of the wall and placing her ungloved hand to her pale forehead "Then again ahm never gonna tell him that" She said as she bent down to pick up her books but the dizziness over powered her once more and she passed out, hitting her head on the hard concrete as she did.

"Rogue!" Remy yelled as he jumped down next to her, she was out cold, blood dripping down the side of her face. He took his gloved hand to her cheek and wiped it away _she be burnin' up_ he noticed as his hand reached her forehead.

On the one hand he couldn't have been happier; she was hurt, defenseless and weak. But on the other, he was worried and knew that he had to do the right thing. Carefully he picked her up into his arms avoiding her exposed skin and began walking towards his car, parked off in the distance. "Ya got some answers to give when ya wake up cher" he said but didn't know why, she was too far gone to understand him.

She felt cold, exposed and scared. Her clothes were gone, on the chair next to the king sized bed that she found herself in. Her head throbbed and thankfully she found what looked to be Advil and water on the bedside table. She took it not caring to question it and began to study the room. _The last thing ah remember is walking ta school _she thought trying to piece together her memories when she noticed it, noticed him, watching her from the corner of the room.

Rogue pulled the sheet up closer to hide more of her chest anf the many scares that covered it from years ago but realized that it didn't matter because he was probably the one who had undressed her in the first place. She sighed as she laid her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything. _Thank you, you're a jackass, Ah miss ya_ but all that came out was "Why?"

She waited and listened, keeping her eyes closed, just relaxing for the first time in a long time. He sat down on the edge of her bed causing her to move in more to make him room. "Ya have a fever of 102.3" he said matter o'factly.

Rogue sat up not caring anymore about the sheets as she did, she wanted answers and she was tired of waiting for them but when she opened her eyes he was gone, walking out of the bedroom door. _Jackass_ she thought as she stood from the bed and felt like screaming_ the Cajun perv!_ She thought as she reached for her clothes, she was indeed fully naked.

As she walked out of the bedroom, clothes on, she was hit by a wave of smells from the fish that he was cooking in the kitchen. He turned to smile at her as she sat down at the table rubbing her head as she did.

"Ya hit it hard, ya always were a magnet for getting hurt" He said as he turned and handed her a plate of fish and rice and sat down next to her. The air between them was awkward as they ate, neither wishing to speak what they knew they needed to say.

As Rogue stood to place her plate in the sink, Remy watched her carefully. "Ahm fahne" she said as she held on to the side of the counter for support. "Ah've felt worse"

"Remy remembers" he said as he stood as well unable to stop himself any longer. "Did ya hate ma that much? Ah saved yer life an' yet you left cher?"

Rogue turned confused 'What are ya talking' bout sug yer the one that made ma leave"

"How by lovin' ya" He could see the hurt building up in her eyes as she turned to leave the room "What can't handle the truth Rogue, that's right Remy loved ya"

She turned around to face him again "ah loved you too Remy, but why, why did you call the services on me!?" She yelled confusing him

"Remy never did such a thing! Ah would have run away wit you first!"

Tears streamed down Rogue cheeks as she collapsed to the floor. He bent down next to her "Ah thought you sent me away" she said through tear stained eyes

"Never, Remy thought you left because you hated dat ah was a mutant"

She looked up at him and deep into his eyes and before she realized what she was doing she kissed him…and found that nothing happened.


	11. home bound

Rogue yawned as she rested her head on his bare chest

Rogue yawned as she rested her head on his bare chest. He smiled down at her as he ran his finger tips down her back tracing her spine. There were more questions that needed to be answered, more things that needed to be resolved but that would take time, time that they now had.

"How ya feelin' chere?"

She glanced up at him and smiled "great though ma head hurts"

He placed his bare hand on her forehead and frowned "Remy be right back, you should probably call dem Xmen an' tell dem dat yer safe." He said as he stood from his bed and reclaimed his boxers off of the floor.

She frowned as well as she, leaning off of the bed reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone, 27 missed calls. _Shit Logan's gonna kill ma!_ She thought as she called the manor.

"Rogue are you alright where the hell are ya?!" screamed a very angry Logan

"Ahm fahne well kinda"

"What do you mean _kinda_?!"

"Ah think ahm sick, ah passed out on ma way to school an" she paused glancing at the doorway were Remy stood smiling at her "and an old friend found me"

She heard a sigh of relief on the other line but knew that he still wasn't satisfied "Where are you I'm comin' to get ya."

Rogue glanced over at Remy again who was now waving a set of keys in the air "No he'll drive ma ah'll see ya soon Logan"

"He-he who the fuck is--" but she hung up before he could get out the last of his rage.

She sighed as she pulled on her clothes and Remy did the same. "What's wrong cher, don' want ta go home?" he said with a twisted smile crossing his face.

"Not really" she said as she closed her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

When she opened them he had her face in his hands "Remy will come an visit ya tomorrow, yer stayin' home from school after all." Rogue opened her mouth to object but Remy simply placed a long blue pill into it "Take it, it will help ya sleep an' feel better" he said as he took her books off of the floor and her bare hand into his.

The drive home felt like a blur and before Rogue knew it she was at the gates "Ya want Remy ta walk ya inside chere?" he asked looking concerned because it seemed that Rogue was going to fall asleep that very second.

"Na Logan will kill ya ah'll just talk to ya tomorrow, night Remy." She said and kissed him gently on the lips before opening her door to leave.

She was right when she said that Logan was going to be pissed, but once he saw the welt on her forehead he became less angry and more concerned. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked after he placed a cup of water on her bedside table. "You look like shit"

"How many times are you gonna say that today? And no ma friend gave ma something, ah just want to sleep now. Where's Kitty?"

"She said she doesn't want to get sick so she's sleeping down the hall and you're staying home tomorrow no questions asked" Logan stood to leave then realizing that Rogue was already asleep and probably hadn't heard a word that he had said. When she had entered the house he had smelled _him _all over her but decided against pressing her for answers, she was home safe and that was all that he cared about, for now.

When Rogue awoke it was almost noon the next day. Her eyes scanned her room as she yawned and sat up in bed. _He's not here _she thought as she glanced over at her bedside table and was shocked to find a vase full to the brim of red roses and a note. She smiled as she sat up and picked the note out of the bunch and began to read;

_Dear Rogue,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake; I have business to do for Magneto. I you're you are feelin' better. Enjoy the roses my chere an' I shall see you hopefully soon._

_-Remy Lebeau _

Rogue felt the blush begin to rise in her cheeks as she picked out one of the flowers and smelled it. _It's everything ah could have ever wanted an' more_ she thought ignoring the psyches in her head that were telling her a thousand different things from _I like totally can't believe you had sex with him! _To _Why can you touch him out of everyone Rogue, should you be questioning that? _To her favorite _I still wouldn't trust him if I were you_ which was of course, Logan's psyche.

But despite all of this Rogue smiled as she walked down to the kitchen feeling better then ever. She knew that there were still more questions that needed to be answered but she also knew that it could wait _At least until tonight_

So what did you all think? I know I've been gone for awhile then I hit you with two chapters in a row and yeah sorry but I had to break off and cut back in leaving out the juicy stuff but that's just life lol.


End file.
